Los colores que nunca imaginé
by FiraLili
Summary: Rin no esperaba oír decir a su hermano: Encontré a mi alma gemela. Pero lo hizo, y ella estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo, se preguntó si algún día ella podría encontrar a la suya y descubrir el mundo, el verdadero.


**¡Aquí de nuevo con un KohaRin! Espero les guste es la primera vez que intento un Au de almas gemelas, estoy emocionada y aterrada en partes igual, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Dedicatoria: A Bloody Angel, porque es una de las chicas más geniales y sorprendentes que he tenido el placer de conocer, además de que es su cumpleaños y quería sorprenderla con algo para alegrar su día.**

**Los colores que nunca imaginé**

_**Eres tú**_

Rin Taishō era la menor de la familia, con diecinueve años había estado viviendo toda su vida en Los Ángeles, eso hasta hace unas semanas cuando su hermano mayor, Sesshōmaru, por negocios viajo a Japón, país natal de su madre y lo que menos esperaron es que ya no quisiera regresar.

Años sin querer hacerse cargo de alguna de las empresas de la familia, solicitó la de Japón en una llamada que duro casi dos horas entre discusiones y preguntas sin respuestas, no hasta que su padre viajó expresamente para hablar con él.

_Encontró a su alma gemela._

Esa fue la frase con la que inició su llamada un día después de que su avión aterrizó en tierras niponas, Rin no pudo evitar el grito de sombro ante tal noticia, encontrar a tu alma gemela en un mundo con tantos miles de millones que lo lograras era casi un milagro, según las estadísticas solo 5 de cada 100 personas lo conseguían.

Esas cinco personas conseguían ver el mundo en todo su esplendor, mientras que los demás lo veían en escalar de grises, el color era algo que sólo podían describirse en un libro e imaginar cómo se verían o como sus padres intentaban explicarles.

Todo había comenzado cuando ella tenía cinco y su padre le pidió a su madre que le pasara una corbata roja, ¿qué es rojo? Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

Fue así que supo sobre las almas gemelas, esas personas que están destinadas a ser la persona que te complementa de todas las formas posible, y por supuesto, la que abre tus ojos a un nuevo mundo de colores más allá de la comprensión.

Ella quería eso.

No tener que ver el nombre del color de cada prenda antes de tomarla, poder rellenar el rectángulo que señalaba que podía ver los colores en sus solicitudes de empleo, poder disfrutar del atardecer que tanto encantaba a su madre, sobretodo ver los ojos de quien le daría ese poder.

¿Cómo serían?

¿Cafés? Como el chocolate que tanto amaba comer.

¿Verdes? Como el cielo infinito durante el día.

¿Dorados? Como el oro.

¿Azules como la novia de Sesshōmaru? Él no podía parar de mirarla cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación que estuviera. Ella era hermosa. Aun con todo el gris que al envolvía podía decirlo sin dudar, esperaba con ansias la boda, aunque él aún no se lo había propuesto, pero no dudaba que pronto lo haría, su hermano, estaba sinceramente enamorado de Kagome.

Ella deseaba tanto poder compartir esa felicidad.

—Rin-chan —la nombrada se sobresaltó dejando caer el libro que había estado leyendo antes de sumergirse en su debate interno favorito desde la noticia de Sesshōmaru, levantó la mirada apenada, preguntándose cuantas veces la había estado llamando; pero al levantar la vista se topó con la mirada suave y gentil de Kagome.

—_Oh! I'm sorry, I just kept thinking and- _[Lo siento, yo sólo me quedé pensando y-]

—_Rin-chan, Rin-chan, calm down_ [cálmate] —ella sonrió—, _If you talk to me so fast, I don't understand._ [si me hablas tan rápido no entiendo]

Fue cuando se percató que estaba hablando en inglés, el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas tersas al darse cuenta de su error, aun no se acostumbraba hablar en japonés, siempre respondía automáticamente en inglés.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento —se disculpó en japonés.

—_We can speak in English, I have no problem with that._ [Podemos hablar en inglés, no tengo ningún problema con eso.]

—No, no, debo practicar mi japonés, estaré bien —replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa, Kagome era fácil de querer.

—Como quieras —aceptó—. ¿Estás cómoda con tu habitación? ¿Necesita algo?

—¡Oh! Lo estoy, lo estoy, tu casa es hermosa y más este lugar —alabó echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar como las hojas del gran árbol se movían con delicadeza, dejando pasar traviesos rayos de sol que calentaban lugares al azar en su cuerpo.

—El Goshinboku tiene una larga historia, mi abuela decía que si necesitas curar el corazón, alma o mente sólo necesitas cerrar los ojos y dejarte arrullar, entonces te mostrara el camino.

Rin sonrió, haciendo caso a esas palabras, inhaló profundamente y dejo que sus parpadas cayeran, pronto percibió como su alrededor se calmaba, los sonidos de la ciudad cesaron, parecía como si sus sentidos reconocieran únicamente a la naturaleza pura, su respiración se volvió más profunda que tuvo la extraña sensación de ya no estar en la pequeña y cómoda banca del templo Higurashi, era como si hubiera retrocedido a un lugar antiguo, uno lleno de inmensa felicidad, vibrante y nostálgica.

Su corazón se estremeció.

—¿Rin?

Ella abrió sus ojos conmovida hasta las lágrimas, mismas de las que no se había percatado, que se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La morena se puso de cuclillas, apretando las manos de la menor, quien se rió sin limpiar la humedad de su rostro.

—Tu abuela decía la verdad —murmuró tratando de volver a centrarse—. Japón es extraño… y maravilloso.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Oh, ella nunca mentía y es la magia que se acumula a lo largo de los años —le guiñó de buen humor, antes de limpiar con suavidad el rostro juvenil de la hermana querida de su pareja—. Hablando de magia, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Me encantaría.

—Genial, déjame ir por unas cosas.

Rin la siguió hacia la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada al Goshinboku, preguntándose sobre esa imagen final que vio antes de que Kagome le llamara.

¿Quién era ese hombre que parecía esperar a alguien?

Él se sentía tan familiar y añorada.

Siguió caminando.

.

.

.

¡Amaba Japón! Es lo que se repetía una y otra vez Rin, mirando alrededor, casi no había podido explorar Tokio más allá de unas cuantas salidas a algún restaurante y tiendas cercanas al templo, por lo que entrar a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes fue… abrumador, en el buen sentido, pues amaba conocer y ver cosas nuevas.

—¿Está bien que estemos aquí? —preguntó la Taishō, pues normalmente siempre compraban en una pequeña tienda que era dirigido por un conocido del abuelo Higurashi a unos 8 minutos a pie.

—Quise cambiar de aires —respondió, la menor entendió enseguida que lo hizo por ella.

—Gracias.

—De nada, Rin-chan —sonrió—. Bueno, podemos empezar por-

—¡Kagome!

Ambas mujeres se giraron al escuchar el nombre de la Higurashi, curiosa miró a la mujer que se acercaba a ellas con varias bolas en brazos, por como lucía había estado ya varias horas ahí, pues las marcas eran diferentes.

—¡Oh! Sango, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kagome la recibió con un abrazo estrecho y cariñoso.

—Vine de compras con Miroku y Kohaku, ellos andan buscando el regalo de Shippō mientras yo veo unas cosas que Ayame me encargó, aunque fue una excusa para que pudiera comprar el de mi hermano.

—Cierto, Kohaku cumple dos días después de Shippō —rememoró—, ¿este año no lo celebran juntos?

—Lo harán, te avisaran en unos días, pero aprovechando te lo digo, será el primero de julio, como siempre.

—Un día después del cumpleaños de Shippō y uno antes del de Kohaku —recordó riendo, desde que esos dos se conocieron y supieron el día de nacimiento del otro no hubo nada que impidieran hacer ese acuerdo, sus familias los apoyaron así que prácticamente era tradición—. Por cierto —recordó—, te presentó a la hermana menor de Sesshōmaru, llegó hace unos días, está planeando mudarse a Japón. Rin, ella es Sango, una de mis más queridas amigas, nos conocemos desde la secundaria, nos consideramos familia.

—Un gusto, Rin, tu hermano es todo un personaje —inclinó su cabeza en saludo, antes de sonreírle.

Ella rió ante esas palabras, ya se imaginaba la primera impresión que causo Sesshōmaru, no era muy sociable y su presencia era bastante intimidante si no lo conocías lo suficiente.

—El gusto es todo mío —correspondió a la inclinación.

Sango miró con curiosidad a la joven, era curioso el contraste entre ambas mujeres, mientras que Kagome, quien había vivido toda su vida en Japón lucía más extranjera por sus ojos azules y curvas definidas –aunque no todos podían apreciar el primer rasgo, una lástima, porque ver ese color en su amiga era hermoso-; Rin tenía la belleza japonesa suave y recatada que muchas envidiarían y era extranjera. Que dúo tan único.

Y en definitiva muy diferente al hombre que el destino eligió para unir a su amiga, el cual, a pesar de todo, complementaba perfectamente a Kagome. Su entendimiento fue uno de los más rápidos que había visto, cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela lo primero que cobra brillo son los ojos, es el primer signo de reconocimiento, gradualmente los colores vendrán junto a la sincronización de sus almas, ver en totalidad el mundo como es, sólo significa que su amor había florecido al punto de no retorno. Pero por lo que Kagome les contó a Ayame y a ella, al momento de encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, los colores explotaron en una ráfaga de confusión y miedo. Un momento todo estaba en gris y al siguiente un nuevo panorama se abrió ante ella.

Sólo había leído historias sobre esa clase de unión como cuentos de hadas, sí, había parejas que su visión de colores llegaba más rápido que en otros casos, como el de Ayame y Kōga, en menos de 3 meses podían percibir cualquier tonalidad a la perfección, mientras que a Miroku y ella les tomó casi un año, luego Kagome vino a romper todo el esquema.

Y Ayame como la romántica empedernida que es, se tomó el tiempo de investigar, no había mucha información, por lo menos no en páginas científicas, pues las almas gemelas seguían siendo poco estudiadas, sólo repetían la información general que se enseñaban en las escuelas, pero las teorías nunca faltan, por lo que al final, Ayame repetía con emoción que una de las razones con más peso –es decir, la que le gustaba más- era porque no era la primera vez que sus almas se unían.

Almas gemelas reencarnadas.

Por eso, los colores se manifestaron de inmediato.

Ella se mostró escéptica, pero no dijo nada, después de años de amistad había aprendido a aceptar los argumentos de Ayame, al igual que Kagome, aunque a diferencia de la castaña si le gustaba la explicación de la pelirroja, y hablando de ella.

—Por cierto, ¿me ayudas a buscar las últimas cosas que Ayame me encargó?

—Pensé que había sido una excusa.

—Al principio, hasta que ella se enteró y aprovecho —refunfuñó.

—Suena como ella —se encogió de hombros con diversión—, aunque estoy con Rin y-

—No te preocupes, puedo acompañarlas —tarareó mientras miraba de cerca el mapa de los pisos que conformaban el edificio, hasta que sus ojos captaron un lugar en especial—. ¡Eso es una tienda dedicado a Pokémon!

Las mujeres rieron con dulzura al ver la clara emoción de la joven.

—Se llevará de maravillas con Shippō y Kohaku —mencionó Sango con la risa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Quieres ir a explorar la tienda? —preguntó Kagome con buen ánimo.

—¡Oh! Pero el encargo de la señorita Ayame.

—No morirá porque le falte unos aretes —bufó moviendo las bolsas que mantenía en brazos—, tiene todo lo demás.

—Ven, vamos, apostaré que encontraremos a Kohaku en algún lugar de esa tienda.

Sango suspiró con pesadez.

—Le dije que ya no le comprará más cosas de Pokémon a Shippō, ¿no tienen suficiente ya?

—Los jóvenes necesitan sus pasatiempos —mencionó Kagome dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

—Bueno, prefiero que anden saliendo a "cazar" Pokémon que en malos pasos —aceptó—, espero que Sesshōmaru tenga un pasatiempo más sano que el de Miroku —bufó.

—¿Te sigue consiguiendo lencería?

Rin se sonrojó ante la palabra, pero logró ocultar su nerviosismo desviando su cabeza oportunamente.

—Lo sigue haciendo, aunque es mejor considerando lo que coleccionaba antes —rodó los ojos, miró a la chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida—. ¿Qué pasatiempos tiene tu hermano, Rin?

—Hemm… pues pasa parte de su tiempo practicando cualquier disciplina en la que tenga que usar una espada o algún instrumento similar, o haciendo surf.

—Ayame se va a volver loca cuando lo sepa —rió Sango—, y Kōga se va a poner tan celoso.

—Mejor que no lo sepa.

—¿Y qué haces tú? —intervino Rin curiosa, no la conocía tanto, pero quería hacerlo.

—¿Yo? —inquirió Kagome—. Bien, me gusta escribir y leer, además corro por las mañanas con Ayame y Sango.

Rin la encontró perfecta para Sesshōmaru.

La plática se extendió por otros rumbos más seguros, por lo que ella no dudo en participar, hasta que su mirada cayó en la entrada de la tienda y la emoción la embargo, ¡había tantas cosas de Pokémon! ¿Qué tanto le perdonaría su hermano que gastara? En realidad, empezaba a temer el día que le dieran el control sobre su cuenta bancaria en dos años.

—Ve, Rin-chan, estaremos dando vueltas por aquí, diviértete —animó Kagome.

No lo dudo ni un instante antes de empezar a recorrer los pasillos, desde niña se había maravillado por ese universo en especial, sí, las últimas temporadas del anime no son buenas, pero seguía fiel, por lo menos Ash, por fin, logró coronarse como campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Alola… después de más de 1000 episodios, si eso no es lealtad, no sabía que sí lo era.

Aunque debía decirlo, las primeras temporadas seguían siendo sus favoritas, al igual que sus Pokémon.

—¡Un Charizard! —exclamó al reconocer la figura del dragón, y sí, para ella era un dragón, aunque no entrara en esa categoría por su tipo en el juego, es que era inamisible, por lo menos su mega evolución X, si lo era—. Lo necesito.

Estaba en el paraíso.

El carrito que había regreso a buscar a la entrada ya estaba lleno de diversos peluches, figuras a escala, playeras y demás cosas, su hermano en definitiva la iba a matar cuando regresara para la cena en casa de Kagome, o viera su estado de cuenta.

Sin embargo, lo único que no había encontrado era a su pokémon favorito, Ninetales, adoraba a Vulpix, pero su evolución era preciosa y ¡lo necesitaba!

Empujó el carrito al otro pasillo y, ¡ahí estaba! Había de varios tamaños, pero el que estaba arriba de los anaqueles mediría un metro de altura, ella necesitaba uno de esos, ¡lo necesitaba intensamente!

Acomodó el carrito a un lado, al mirar alrededor no encontró a nadie que pudiera ayudarla, hizo una mueca, a veces odiaba su estatura, pero eso no iba a detenerla, por lo que con cuidado se encaramó en los estantes, estiró su brazo para alcanzar la pata delantera del Ninetales, sin embargo, no contó que el peso del peluche la arrastraría hacia abajo.

Dios, si se lastimaba, su hermano no la dejaría fuera de su vista nunca más; cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en vez del duro suelo unos brazos la sostuvieron, aunque de igual manera terminaron en el piso, aunque con menos dolor del que hubiera pensado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella se estremeció cuando una voz masculina habló sobre su cabeza, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba sentada entre las piernas de la persona que le ayudó; se volteó con la cara apenada y una sonrisa agradecida, lo primero que vio fue un pecho fuerte, hombros anchos y al levantar la mirada vio…

Todo.

El jadeo de asombro salió de ambas bocas, no les importa seguir en el suelo a la mitad de un pasillo, él con las manos en la cintura estrecha de la mujer; ella con el cuerpo ladeado aun entre las piernas masculinas y el Ninetales caído a su lado.

Los colores se arremolinaban salvajes e incesantemente.

Abrumador.

Ella empezó a reír con las lágrimas aferradas en sus pestañas antes de alzar ambos brazos y rodear el cuello del hombre desconocido, pero que sabía que le daría el mundo si ella lo pidiera.

—Soy Kohaku.

—Rin.

—Hola, Rin, ¿quieres ir por un café?

—Me encantaría —ella miró a su alrededor—, aunque creo que primero debo pagar por mis cosas.

Él rió.

—Creo que te acompañaré, por si necesitas volver a subirte a los estantes.

Rin se sonrojó, pero le dio la sonrisa más brillante que había otorgado en su vida, sus dedos se entrelazaron y caminaron sin dejar de mirarse, después de todo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ver los colores que los rodeaban.

**¡El fin!**

**Espero les haya gustado lo hice con todo mi amor y cariño.**

**Datos adicionales:**

**-Kohaku es a quien Rin ve de espaldas en su visión bajo el Goshinboku, porque para mí, el árbol sagrado visto muchas historias empezar y terminar en sus dominios.**

**-Sesshōmaru y Kagome son almas gemelas reencarnadas como Rin y Kohaku.**

**-Sesshōmaru es hijo de Irasue, mientras que InuYasha y Rin son de Izayoi.**

**-Toga (Inu no Taishō) se casó con Irasue, pero no era su alma gemera, luego conoció a Izayoi que sí lo era.**

**-No es extraño que la gente se case o salga con personas que no son sus almas gemelas.**

**Les doy todo mi amor,**

**FiraLili**


End file.
